Nothing Else Matters
by lovekara
Summary: Edwards sneaks off to the meadow where everything began. What's this ominous noise? Was that a growl? Edward doesn't see anything... so what, or who, the heck is there!
1. Chapter 1

-Nothing else matters-

**-Nothing else matters-**

**-A/N- **

**Ello everyone! All right this was intended to be a one shot, but upon request I will change it to a series, which means I would continue the story. Get it? Got it? Good! Enjoy!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do ****NOT**** own ****twilight****, its ****plot****, or any of its ****original characters****. I do ****NOT**** claim ****ANYTHING**** that isn't mine.**

**-Edward's pov-**

I wandered into the middle of the meadow and sank down into the tall grass, letting the strands sway around me with the wind. The wild flowers flourished, spreading across the space like miniature explosions of color. The sky was a light gray, the clouds blanketing the sun in shade, covering everything in a faded light.

All in all it was a perfect day, and I was in the perfect place. The meadow. The place where my life truly began, where Bella and me had begun dating. I smiled to myself at the memory; we were both so nervous that day… unsure of the outcome of what was to happen. She was spectacular though, not showing an ounce of the fear I was sure she had felt, well… besides when I had lost my control and showed off all the superfluous weapons vampires are equipped with. That really wasn't her fault though, any human would have been scared at that, but any human would be scared of the fact that vampires really and truly exist.

Bella had never been like any other human; she was honestly one of a kind. I loved that about her, I loved everything about her. Her beauty, her intelligence, her stubbornness, her tolerance, her patience, and most of all her love and care. She was too good for me; I didn't deserve her, no matter how much she argued that I had it backwards.

I layed back and closed my eyes, letting what little warmth there was today seep into my perpetually cold skin. I was surprised I had been able to slip away unnoticed for this long, usually Bella or Alice find me moments after I leave. Maybe they were giving me a break, I highly doubted it but I sure would appreciate it. It wasn't that I didn't like spending time with my family it was just that certain members of said family were quite annoying and when you didn't have the escape of sleep… sometimes you needed a break. I would have gladly whisked Bella away with me, but then everyone would have been on the search for my delicate wife… they all adored her and required her attention. It was very difficult to sneak away with Bella, and usually I could only get away with it if I threatened my family.

I sighed, Bella had certainly always been in high demand, everyone craved her love; care; and attention. That made it difficult to spend the alone time with her that I desired, but she always managed to steal me away when she had extra time.

There was a rustle in the nearby bush, but I ignored it. I wasn't really hungry and I didn't feel like moving from this spot at the moment. I was lost in my thoughts and the sun was starting to warm me. The only thing that could have made this better was if Bella were in my arms, her silk like voice murmuring quietly to me. I subconsciously began to hum her lullaby, a tune that I swear that I could sing in my sleep… if I were able to sleep that is. Another rustle sounded closer to the meadow, it was barely noticeable but it was there. I opened one eye and glanced in the general direction of the noise, but I couldn't see a thing, just an endless maze of trees and more trees.

I closed my eyes again, dismissing the sound, and continued to hum… only a bit louder in hopes to drown out the incessant noise. Time slipped by slowly, the sun that could barely be seen through the cloud cover was slowly rising into the sky. I sighed deeply, again wondering how my family hadn't found me yet. It really was odd that they weren't searching near here, if they were searching at all. The meadow is usually one of the first places they look for me since it was usually where I went. Besides, Alice would have seen my decision to come here, so it should have been no trouble at all to find me. I heard a rustle, just at the edge of the meadow, and my eyes whipped open to stare at the spot. Nothing.

That was odd, I was positive the noise was coming from there, I shrugged and closed my eyes again. There wasn't a foul smell so it wasn't a wolf, and anything else that could be in this area couldn't do me harm, so I really wasn't worried. I heard a soft, steady breathing, and it was unusually close. Again it sounded as if it were a small animal, maybe a rabbit or a raccoon, so I wasn't worried and didn't even bother opening my eyes. I just let out a soft growl and I heard the small sound of something scurrying away. I smiled to myself, a bit smug that my suspicions were correct, and hummed Bella's lullaby again.

Suddenly, a deadly growl sounded right next to my ear. I opened my eyes to… nothing. Okay, this was irritating. That noise was no small animal, I was still shuddering at the sound. I sat up carefully, scanning the area. Again, I saw nothing, so I stood and turned in a tight circle. I heard another growl, this one was lower though, and it took a moment before I realized that I was the one producing the noise. Another growl sounded in response, this one was playful, and it was an alluring sound to say in the least.

Before I knew it I was being forced to the ground by a slender, pale skinned figure. I chuckled, finally solving the mystery. "Hello Isabella."

The delicate vampire straddling my waist smiled, her topaz eyes flashing with emotion. "Hello Edward." Bella's smile was absolutely breathtaking, even with a few strands of her glossy brown hair falling over her face. She quickly swept the strands away with a small pale hand before placing that hand on my chest, her fingers strumming lightly across the fabric of my shirt. Her hair swayed around her perfect hips as she shook her head slowly, "Tsk tsk Edward, sneaking away without me." I chuckled, "Well my love, you were occupied when the escape was made, my sincerest apologies."

She could here the sarcasm in my voice and she rolled her beautiful topaz eyes at me in return. She leaned forward until her lips were barely an inch away from mine, her hair creating a little shelter around us, sheltering us from the outside world. Her whisper was so quiet that only I could hear it; the sound was like a purr, "That wasn't very nice Edward."

Bella certainly wasn't playing fair; she knew what it did to me when she purred like that. I tilted my head up to close the space between our lips and kiss her, but she pulled away, keeping that inch of space between us. "Edward," Oh god that voice of hers, willing me to kiss her. She moved her lips to where they were directly at my ear, and she purred softly. She was driving me crazy. "Bella please, how long do you plan on torturing me?" Her lips moved to my neck, pressing softly into the skin there, and as she talked her lips moved against my skin making me shiver in pleasure. "I have no idea, but I'm enjoying it quite thoroughly."

I groaned, my hands moving to hold on to her waist, but she caught my hands in hers and pinned them to my sides. She pulled away and smiled wickedly. "Have we learned our lesson yet Edward? Or do you need a little more time?" I sighed, "I most definitely learned my lesson love." Her smile softened, "And that lesson would be…?" I sighed, a bit louder this time, "To never sneak away without you."

She smiled brilliantly now, satisfied with my answer. She leaned forward again, putting that inch of space between our lips. "Congratulations on learning your lesson Edward Cullen." She was purring again, great… I couldn't take much more of this. "Thank you Bella Cullen, I do believe I'll take my reward now." Before she could respond I closed the space between us, our lips molding together.

She smiled into the kiss and I responded by taking my hands from hers and placing them on her hips, rolling us to where she was pressed into the grass. We never broke our kiss, and now that neither one of us required to breathe we didn't have to until we were ready. But truthfully, I was never ready to part from her, so this time I don't think I will.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, a blissful… happy forever, before a wind chime voice called out. "Edward! Bella! You have to come home some time, you know!" I sighed, and Bella pulled away from me, "We know that perfectly well Alice!" A giggle sounded then, the unmistakable bell like giggle of our pixie like sister.

Then we were surrounded, our family looking down at us with the biggest smiles on their faces. Emmett looked at our position and chuckled, "I think Eddie was about to get some." Bella giggled, she had gotten used to his comments and jokes years ago… unlike me who was still annoyed by them. "Emmett!" He shrugged, "Don't yell at me brother. You're the one with Bella… lying on the ground, making out." I clenched my jaw, and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head for me.

Bella smiled, hopping up and brushing the grass out of her hair and off of her designer clothes. She had gone through some minor changes over the years, but she was still my beautiful Bella. The only one to capture my heart, and it was forever hers.

Everyone walked to the edge of the meadow, and Bella looked over her shoulder towards me, holding her hand out in my direction. "Let's go home love." I smiled, the thought was comforting. Home. With my family, and the love of my existence. Where so many memories had been shared, just like the meadow we were in now. I stood and quickly walked to Bella's side, intertwining our fingers together. She smiled softly and opened her thoughts to me, a talent she required when she had become a vampire. It still amazed me that she could turn off her mental block now; she had amazing control of her gift. _I love you Edward, forever and for always._ I smiled and nodded, letting her know that the feeling was shared.

We took one final glance at our meadow, and then we were shooting through the trees. The laughter of my family echoed off of the trees, enveloping us in the noise. As I ran through the forest with my wife at my side and my family around me I was the happiest I had ever been. This was all I would ever need, Bella and our family. Bella's thoughts echoed my own, one specific thought repeating itself over and over.

_Nothing else matters._

And I couldn't have agreed more. Nothing else mattered, and nothing would ever change that.

**All right everyone! As mentioned in the A/N above, I ****will**** make this into a full-blown story ****IF**** it is requested! Which means Please review and tell me if I should continue the story! Thanks!**

**-Kara Marie Hale **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**I am **_**SO SORRY**_** that I haven't updated my stories or anything in like.... months.**

**I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH! **

**I just cant write anymore, I've hit a permanent writers block, but I'm still in love with my stories...**

**SOOOOOOOOO I'm handing my works of art over to..... -drum roll- ****thedramaticlamb**** YAY!!!!!**

**Her writing style is a lot like mine and she's brand new to writing so she's just spouting ideas! I absolutely love her and I love you all too!**

**AGAIN! IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**


End file.
